


You’re bleeding all over my carpet

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Sour Wolf is my Spirit Animal [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Wounds, a bit of blood, an iconic wooden bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: Reader x Derek Hale, Scott McCall and Issac Lahey and Stiles StilisnkiPrompt:13.“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”Warning: yeah, mostly blood as suggested by the prompt with minor swearing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagines blog [POST](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/154004156321/13-with-derek-scott-issac-and-stiles)
> 
> Requested by an Anon
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Reader x Derek Hale, Scott McCall and Issac Lahey and Stiles Stilisnki_
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> 13\. **“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”**
> 
> Warning: yeah, mostly blood as suggested by the prompt with minor swearing

You woke up startled in the middle of the night by weird sounds coming from your living room. You didn’t turn on the light on the nightstand to not alert the intruder that you were awake, instead, you silently got out of bed and grabbed your wooden bat from underneath it, slowly making your way to the living room, ready to swing your weapon on whoever thought about stealing from the wrong person.

The lamp next to the couch was switched on, a dim light illuminating the four guys in your apartment. When you saw who broke in, you sighed both in annoyance and relief while lowering you bat. **“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”** Your calm voice startled Stiles, who shrieked like a little boy in fright.

“Who were you going to beat with that?” Stiles pointed at the bat in your hands.

“Now that you make me think about it, you! Why the hell did you break into my apartment in the middle of the night?! Couldn’t you have called first?” You weren’t mad, just annoyed that they had interrupted your dreaming of a wonderful long vacation.

Derek, Isaac and Scott were hurt pretty badly, with deep wounds all over them, and Stiles was the only one in good shape, apparently, just a little bit of dirt on his clothes and hands.

“Sorry…” Apologized Scott, almost out of breath, right hand on a bloody spot on his belly.

“Yeah, we thought that maybe you could stitch us up?” Isaac spoke, holding his left arm as if it were broken in some places.

Derek didn’t really know what to say, he knew right from the start that it was a bad idea, and you didn’t get along very well. “I’ll buy you a new one.” He offered you with a shrug, indicating the bloodstained carpet below his feet.

“I will stitch you up, but why didn’t you ask Melissa?” You were a young nurse and worked at the hospital with Scott’s mother, and you found it strange that they didn’t go to her first.

“Couldn’t go to my mom without a valid explanation.” Replied Scott. “And she’d kinda ground us for the rest of our lives.”

“Not me, I’m too old for that stuff.” Derek sneered, but when he noticed the death glare that you sent him, he eyerolled tiredly. “Yeah, never mind, she’s gonna ground me anyway.” He referred to you.

“Bet your ass I will.”


End file.
